


Forever

by AgentOfShip



Series: AgentOfShip does Kink Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, some tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: After waiting for four long months, Miss Jemma Simmons and Mr Fitz are finally getting married.Written for MCU kink bingo for the square: wedding night (free square from my bingo card) and is part of my Regency AU series.





	1. Four Hours

**Author's Note:**

> The story is three chapters long and everything is already written so the next two chapters should be posted within the next two weeks at the latest.  
> This first chapter is rated G and will earn its E rating with the second and third chapter.  
> Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley as usual :)

"Not now Margaret, it's too early," Jemma mumbled into her pillow.

The sun wasn't even up and as excited as Jemma was for the day, she also knew she needed a reasonable amount of sleep if she didn't want to spend her own wedding ceremony muffling yawn after yawn. But then she realized that not once had Margaret ever bothered knocking on her door and reluctantly turned around to try and see what had woken her up from such a lovely dream. 

She gasped when she saw the dark silhouette on her balcony before realizing it was just her silly best friend and soon to be husband, and sighed in relief. Well, she couldn't possibly ignore him and go back to sleep when she was supposed to meet him in church in only a few hours, could she? Sighing once more, she pushed back the covers and got out of bed. She went to the balcony and quickly pulled her betrothed in before closing the door once more, shivering as the cold morning air hit her skin. 

She wound her arms around his middle and he didn't hesitate to embrace her tightly, rubbing her arms and back gently to try and infuse some warmth into her skin. 

"What are you doing here, Leo? The sun's not even up," she asked, her voice muffled as she spoke against the soft fabric of his cravat.

"I was, hum, thinking of something and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Can't you think during the daytime?" she asked, her voice low and lazy. She was warming up quickly and his caresses were very soothing, making her wonder if she could fall asleep standing up.

"I couldn't sleep. I was too nervous," he replied and it made something clench in her chest. 

"Are you having doubts?"

"What? No, of course!" he cried out before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I have no doubts about wanting to marry you, I just-I suppose this is all a bit intimidating. It's such a big wedding and I want everything to be perfect, I—"

"I only care that it's with you, the rest is not important," she cut him off and a smile started to bloom on his face. "And if you get nervous, you'll just have to look at me and repeat what the vicar is saying. And before we know it, it'll be over and you can steal me away in your carriage and bring me to my new home to show me my new library, my new drawing room, my new bedroom…" she trailed off, her lips turning up into a wicked smile before she pressed up on her tiptoes and kissed him. His lips were warm and pliant and he hummed happily when she brushed her tongue to pry them open. His hold on her tightened and she wound her arms around his neck as she kissed him ardently, heat suffusing her entire body from every inch of her skin he was touching. She didn't feel so sleepy after all.

"A very good point," Leo let out against her lips after a minute, his voice still a little breathless, and she chuckled. "But that's actually not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh. Well then tell me," she said, taking his hand and leading him to sit on the small sofa by the window. The sun was still under the horizon but the sky was getting clearer and it was enough to see his face as he spoke. 

"Well, I was cleaning up a bit, sorting through some old books and things to make room for all of your many bonnets," he started with a teasing smile. "And I stumbled upon some of my father's things, including his personal journals. I didn't even know he used to write those. Anyway, I found the one from the year I was born."

"Oh, that's-that's… really nice," Jemma let out tentatively. Mr Fitz had never been a loving man and he'd always been especially harsh with his son. Jemma couldn't imagine the kind of things Leo must have found in it but if he needed to talk about it now, she could only guess "nice" was either too weak a word or, most likely, the opposite of how he felt about it. 

"Yes. I suppose it should have been. He didn't say much about me, newborn babies are pretty boring I suppose," he said with a self deprecative chuckle, making Jemma's heart clench in her chest. She couldn't imagine a time when Leo Fitz was anything less than a source of joy and wonder. "But he was very proud of how he named me. I was named after some great-great-grandfather apparently but he chose it specifically because the name Leopold meant courage."

Jemma smiled. He truly was one of the most courageous men she ever met. He could seem a little shy to others but she knew him better than anyone else and he had the kind of courage that made a little boy go and introduce himself to a bunch of rich little girls. And he had the courage to fight for her and be the wonderful man he was without caring what others thought about it as long as he knew it was doing the right things.

"But he never called me that. I remembered that, one time, when I was maybe six or seven, I asked him why he always called me Leo and not Leopold. Leo sounded like an affectionate little nickname but he was never affectionate so that didn't make sense to me. And he told me he called me Leo because I didn't deserve the full name yet." 

"Oh, Leo," Jemma let out instinctively before biting her lip. That man ruined everything, even something as sweet and innocent as a nickname. The irony about the fact that Leo actually meant lion wasn't lost on her. By trying to belittle his son, this stupid man had actually complimented him. Her lovely betrothed certainly had the mane of a lion, Jemma thought as she palmed his cheek and let her hand slide into his golden curls. And the heart as well, fierce and passionate. And maybe a little stubborn sometimes. He leaned into her touch for a moment before his face grew more serious once more. She reached into his lap and took his hands in hers. 

"Only in his will did he call me Leopold and it's just because it wouldn't have been legal if he didn't," he finished, letting out a humorless chuckle before looking up at her, his beautiful blue eyes clouded with sadness. Jemma knew she shouldn't speak or even think ill of the dead but god, did she despise that hateful man. 

"You shouldn't let those memories bring you down," she said, trying to infuse as much love as she could into her voice. "You're wonderfully sweet and caring. You're the smartest person I know and your inventions are incredible and so creative," she added before her smile turned more playful.

"And you're you're marrying way above your station," she finished and he pulled her into his embrace as they burst out laughing, trying to muffle the sound against each other's shoulder. She moved until she was sitting comfortably across his lap and sighed happily. Once they were married, she'd never sit any other way unless they had company. 

"You're more than deserving, my dear, sweet man. We're starting a new life now, it's time to let go of the past."

"I know, I came to the same conclusion. If I'm marrying you, I must have done something right in my life."

Her heart fluttered in her chest. He was such a romantic. It had taken him a long time to admit his feelings for her, but from the moment the words escaped his lips, every moment spent with her had been a declaration of love. She didn't think she would ever get tired of the way he looked at her like she hung the moon and the stars.

"So I think it's time I also let go of the name." 

"You want to become Mr Leo Simmons?" she asked with a teasing smile, and he rolled his eyes. "It's quite unconventional, I wouldn't mind sharing but I don't know if—"

She was cut off by his lips on hers, firm and demanding and Jemma's mind was quickly transported to the last time they were in this rather scandalous position. Heat gathered in her belly and she reluctantly broke the kiss before she got lost in it completely, laughing lightly when she saw his pouting expression. 

"If I could I wouldn't mind," he said, stealing one last kiss before pulling back. "But I only care about what you call me anyway. So I suppose it still has to be Mr Fitz in public, but could we find something other than Leo or Leopold for you to call me in private?"

"Oh. I guess so. I've been thinking of a few actually," she replied as she fumbled absent-mindedly with the buttons of his shirt. 

"Really?"

She nodded happily. "Beloved. Dear. My love. My heart. Mine. I have a lot of those, I can make a list if you like!" 

He took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss her palm.

"Mmh, I love all those, might use them too, although Mrs. Fitz has a really nice ring to it." 

She could only nod her agreement.

"You know, I think I've heard you call Lance Hunter just Hunter several times. I could call you Fitz. No one else calls you that, right?"

He shook his head. 

"That could be something just for us."

"Yes?" he replied tentatively before another bright smile formed on his lips. "Yes, I think I really like that."

She smiled back at him. Fitz. My Fitz. It would take some getting used to but she liked the sound of that. 

His eyes seemed to sparkle and she had the silly notion that it was his happiness showing for just a second, before realizing that it was the sun finally peaking over the horizon. Which meant that Margaret would soon be here to help her get dressed.

She pecked his lips once more then stood up and pulled her with him. 

"Now off you go! My maid will be here any minute and we don't want to cause a scandal when we've managed to keep our wickedness a secret for so long, right?" 

He grinned and opened the door to the balcony before taking her hand and pulling her with him. 

"Fitz!" she admonished and he grinned even wider. 

"Just, give me one more minute, I wanted one last sunrise with you," he said pulling her into his chest and winding his arms around her waist from behind. She sighed as she melted into his embrace. It felt nicer than it had any right to, with his body warming her back and the rising sun warming her face.

"But Fitz, we have a lifetime of sunrises together!"

"I know," he whispered in her ear, making shivers run down her spine. "But it's the last one I can steal from you."

She gasped in mock offense all while grinning in delight. She wondered if it was the romanticism or the scandalousness of it he liked more. Hopefully both. 

"I am a bad influence on you, aren't I?" 

He didn't answer and pressed his lips to her neck instead, kissing and sucking lightly on the skin there, enough to make her want to press her legs together but not long enough to leave a bruise. It wouldn't do to show up in church for her wedding with the evidence of her betrothed's passion showing so plainly on her skin.

There was some noise in the hallway and Jemma knew that it was really time for L-Fitz to leave. 

He climbed over the railing on the left side of the balcony and Jemma stopped him before he could extend his leg to reach the lattice that had allowed him to climb up and down her balcony since they were children. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, quickly pushing her tongue between his lips to brush against his, and as she pulled back, she bit his bottom lip and sucked on it lightly to soothe the sting. 

"I do hope you'll find ways to still be romantic and scandalous once we're married," she whispered against his lips before stepping back. 

His eyes were wide and dark and his lips still a little parted. Jemma smiled as she raised her eyebrows questioningly and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Now go," she said and he hooked his foot in the lattice before starting his descent. "And don't be late for church!"

"Never."


	2. Four Minutes

Jemma had been right, of course. He didn't need to worry about how full the church would be or how many dukes and duchesses would attend because, from the moment she entered the church, he could only see her. The light filtering through the stained glass window colored her white dress in dozens of bright colors and her face in a warm orange glow, but it was nothing compared to the brightness of her smile as she walked closer and closer to him. Mr Simmons gave her his hand with a smile more fatherly than he ever got from his own father and came to sit next to his wife and two other daughters, whose usual smirks had been replaced with soft watery smiles. 

His own side of the church was much emptier but he still had his witness, Lance Hunter, his friend Mack and, even though they'd all been given the day off for the occasion, all his small house staff had chosen to witness the happiest day of his life, and for that he was infinitely grateful. Her mother was still too weak to travel all the way from her cousin's house in Inverness, where she'd been healing from the bad flu she'd caught months ago. But her life was no longer in danger and Fitz knew she'd be in church all morning thinking about her son and praying for his happiness, and that was all that mattered. 

The vicar started his usual speech but Fitz heard barely half of it, too busy marveling at how the light reflected in Jemma's eyes or noticing every exquisite detail of the dress that had forced them to wait four whole months before they could finally get married. Then came the time to say their vows and Fitz's heart started beating faster. In the end, it wasn't so hard. It was just like Jemma told him, repeat whatever the vicar was saying and in the end they'd be married. He was happy to promise her love, fidelity and protection but he had to bite his lip not to laugh when she frowned and even slightly glared at the vicar as _she_ had to promise obedience as well. He rolled his eyes discreetly though, hoping she knew it meant he would never hold her up to that. 

And, again just like Jemma had said, before he knew it, they were signing the register and the vicar was declaring them husband and wife. Fitz had to use all his restraint not to pull his wife into his embrace and kiss her like his life depended on it. Instead, he settled for a chaste kiss on the lips that still had several eyebrows raised in the assembly, before taking her hand as they walked out the church. Flower petals rained on them as they stepped outside, and with the sun shining so bright and warming their skin after having spent an hour in the coldness of the church, he felt like his heart would beat out of his chest with how incredibly happy he was. 

Fortunately, the carriage waiting to carry them back to the Simmons household for the wedding breakfast was a large one with a proper roof and cosy cushioned seats that gave Fitz all the liberty to kiss his wife properly the moment the horses started moving. It seemed that Jemma had been just as frustrated as he was by the fact that it wasn't proper to kiss in a church because she seemed more enthusiastic than she'd ever been. Apparently, now that she'd gotten a taste, it seemed like she couldn't find a reason to sit anywhere else but on his lap. Which was perfectly fine by him.

"You know, kissing has become my favorite thing since the very first time we did it," she whispered against his lips between two kisses. "But kissing my husband-" She pressed a line of kisses down his jaw. "-it feels even better," she finished and captured his earlobe. She bit it then sucked on it and he gasped, the sensation sending a rush of heat down to his groin. The hand resting on her knee slowly moved up her thigh. She moved her legs apart and she whimpered when his fingers pressed against her center. Even through the layers of fabric, it seemed like the skin was sensitive enough to feel the fluttering of his fingers. 

"Fitz…" 

"And touching my wife is rapidly becoming mine," he whispered against her lips before capturing them again. He pressed his fingers harder against her center and she moaned into his mouth. The memories of all her delightful noises of pleasure as she came undone a few days prior only added to the fire already burning in his gut and he slid his hand down instead, pulling on the fabric of her dress to pull all the layers up until he could finally reach the skin of her legs. 

"Fitz, do you—"

He slipped his tongue into her mouth as his hand found its way between her thighs once more, greatly enjoying the way she trembled when he trailed his fingers over her folds. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. 

"Fitz, do you think we have time for—"

The carriage slowed down before coming to a full stop, and Fitz recognized several familiar voices dangerously close to them. Had the church always been this close to the Simmons household? 

"No, I don't think we have," Fitz cut her off, pressing one last quick to her lips as he took his hand off her and pulled her skirts down. Jemma pouted and slipped off his lap, smoothing her clothes and running her hands in her hair to make sure she didn't look too disheveled. 

"We're married now, we shouldn't have to hide to do what we want to do. Can't we go directly to your-our house?" 

He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, turning her frown into a soft smile. 

"We could, but your mother has been planning this breakfast for months, she wouldn't take it well, would she?" 

"Probably not, no." 

She sighed. 

"Come on, Mrs Fitz, it's just today, and tonight I'll make it up to you," he whispered against the skin of her hand as he kept pressing small kisses there and her smile turned mischievous.

"Tonight, we'll both make it up to each other." 

-0-0-0-

Fitz looked longingly towards where Jemma was listening patiently to yet another relative probably telling her some sort of wisdom about marriage. It was unfair that she looked so beautiful and angelic in her dress and that, even now that he was her husband, he was still not allowed to take it off her and make her scream with even more pleasure than he did four days ago. Amongst all the people who had come to him with, mostly unsolicited, advice in the past weeks, someone should have told him that his wedding day would be the day he'd spend the least time with his wife since they were six years old. 

Instead, he was currently listening to the most ridiculous advice from his friend Hunter, a man whose woman he was courting wouldn't even allow him to propose to her.

"So the thing is to take your time, make sure she's all worked up and impatient and then, you can take your—"

"Hunter!" Fitz hissed. "Will you please stop saying those things out loud. And why should I even listen to you? You're not married. Unless you…" he trailed off, looking around to make sure Barbara was nowhere close, then stepped closer to his friend, just in case. "If you've been fooling around while waiting to propose to her and she hears about it, you're a dead man. Trust me, I've known her since she was eight years old and I'm lucky that she likes me well enough but if you hurt her… well, let's just say that it has been nice knowing you."

Hunter huffed and rolled his eyes. 

"I haven't been fooling around, I just-You should spend more time at the tavern, it's very educational!"

"Sure, if you say so… So about Barbara, have you been making any progress lately?"

"Yeah about that," Hunter said, grinning and Fitz's eyes grew wide.

"What? Did she finally say yes?"

"Yes, sure. She finally agreed to marry me after years of courting but I'm waiting for you to ask about it!"

"You've been courting her for less than a year."

"Well, it feels longer when the love of your life refuses you for reasons you don't even understand."

"Aww, I didn't know you could be so poetic. Is that—"

"You don't get to make fun of me!" Hunter cut him off. "Your wife did all the work for you!" 

Another man would have probably been ashamed of that fact but it was actually something he loved about Jemma. She knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to do what it took to get it. She was strong and confident and her love for him, even when they were only friends, had so often been what gave him the confidence to do things in life.

Fitz looked towards his wife, still patiently listening to her relative, and a big smile bloomed on his face. Hunter shook his head good-naturedly and stepped closer to his friend.

" _This_ is what I wanted to talk about. Bobbi has been gushing about how absolutely adorable you are together so I'm counting on you to be the picture of married bliss. I need you to be awfully happy all the time and, if possible, give your wife adorable plump curly haired babies as soon as possible. That should make Barbara horribly jealous and she will finally let me propose to her."

"Well, that does sound like a terrible hardship," Fitz said, putting his hand on his heart with a mock solemn face. "But you've been a good friend so I'll try my very best. If I can actually get to spend more than two minutes with my wife without being interrupted, that is."

"Speaking of interruptions…" 

Fitz barely had the time to turn around before his two new sisters were upon them, all bright smiles and mischievous eyes. 

"Miss Simmons, Daisy," Fitz said, bowing down exaggeratedly, and Hunter followed his lead. 

"Brother, Mister Hunter," they replied, curtsying in synchrony as their smiles only seemed to grow wider.

"So," Bobbi started. "We just had a conversation with mother and she insisted that we had talk to you and Jemma about your honeymoon." 

"What about that?" 

It had been planned for weeks already. Mrs Simmons had made quite a lot of suggestions for it, mostly about how they should tour the country to meet all of Jemma's many relatives. But they'd both decided that they would go the highlands to see Fitz's mother who couldn't be at the wedding and discover the majestic, wild landscapes of the North that Jemma had never seen and Fitz only has vague memories of. Mrs Simmons hadn't been too happy about the idea as she seemed to be on the impression that Highlands' roads were still teeming with rebel clansmen on the lookout to kidnap rich English ladies. But the decision was made and they were married now. Arrangements had been made and they'd be leaving in a week so she couldn't possibly try to change their minds once more. 

"She insisted that we should offer to accompany you," Daisy replied and his eyebrows went up to his hairline.

"We know how overwhelming it can be for the bride to find herself alone for so long with her new husband in places she's never been before."

"Yes, this will all be terribly scary for our lovely, innocent sister," Daisy confirmed, looking at her sister with an exaggeratedly sweet smile.

"And we're, of course, terribly worried that you two might get bored during those two weeks together as newlyweds."

"Oh course, you're right Barbara. What will they be possibly do with all this time if we're not there to keep Jemma company?"

They turned back to him, their smiles threatening to split their faces in two and even Hunter, his supposed friend, was looking at him with a barely disguised grin as he waited for him to answer. Fitz sighed, his mind too full of Jemma and how much he just wanted five minutes alone with her to hold her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her, to come up with a suitable answer.

"How did someone as gentle and proper as Mrs. Simmons give birth to such wicked daughters?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at them, and they burst out laughing. This caught the attention of Jemma on the other side of the room and she discreetly raised her eyebrows at him. He just shook his head to answer her silent question. He _probably_ didn't need her help dealing with her devil sisters.

"Oh come on, little brother, let us have a bit of fun," Bobbi said as she stepped a little closer to him. "We even have a gift for you."

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"In a minute, Daisy will go get Jemma, saying that we need her help about a very urgent embroidery issue and will take her outside. You will follow her, and Mr. Hunter and myself will make sure no one tries to follow you to share their wisdom about marriage, so that you two can have a moment alone."

"You would really do that?" Fitz asked, his expression softening.

"Of course I will! I've seen the way you've been looking at each other from across the room and I need you to give me many adorable nieces and nephews as soon as possible."

Fitz blushed but he couldn't help smiling at the idea. 

"Told you," Hunter mouthed in his direction and Fitz chuckled. 

"Maybe you're not so wicked after all."

"Proper angels," Hunter insisted and Bobbi squeezed his hand affectionately. 

"Right, proper angels," Daisy said, rolling her eyes before she turned around and walked to her other sister, looking quite convincingly panicked. 

-0-0-0-

"Mrs Fitz, would you join me for a walk in the gardens?"

Jemma turned around and gave him the brightest smile.

"But of course Mr Fitz. I would really like to see if new flowers have bloomed up there in the rose garden." 

Fitz's lips turned up into a delighted smiled as he offered his arm. She hooked her hand around it and they started walking. He supposed it was possible that Jemma really wanted to see the rose garden. She did love botany and it was one of the few sciences she didn't have to practice in secret. But considering the lovely memories they made there, there was a bigger chance that she wanted to be just as inappropriately wifely as he wanted her to be. 

"You know, I think Barbara will soon let Mr Hunter do his proposal," she said, and Fitz raised his eyebrows in surprise. Could a few hours of being married have been enough to convince her? Were they really this adorable? Jemma was surely, and so much more. Absolutely magnificent in fact.

"I've seen the way they look at each other when they think no one's looking. They're very much in love," she continued, answering his silent question. "Not as much as we are, of course,” she corrected, interrupting herself to kiss his cheek. "But yes, I do think she won't want to wait much longer."

"Well, that's a relief!" 

"Really? I didn't know you cared so much about it."

"No, it's just that Hunter said that he needed us to be terribly happy so that Barbara would be envious and I really didn't know how I was going to do this."

Jemma gave him the most indignant look as she tried to let go of his arm but he turned around and caught her about the waist instead. He couldn't help laughing at how adorable her little face was when she tried to look menacing. Not that she couldn't be scary and menacing if she wanted to, just not with him and not today. 

"It's just that… since the day you made me propose to you, my heart had been so full… how could I be even happier without it bursting?"

Her expression softened and she wound her arms around his neck. 

"Is that a challenge?" 

He bowed down and kissed her lips sweetly. 

"I have no doubt that you can succeed at everything you set your mind to. Or your heart," he whispered against her lips.

This time, she was the one to push up on her tiptoes and capture his lips. Memories of what they'd started in the carriage came pouring back and the kiss grew more passionate. They'd been waiting for months and this day was both the happiest of his life and the most torturous. Fitz didn't know how much time they'd be able to steal from Jemma's very large family, but he wasn't going to let a second of it go to waste. 

They'd reached the wildest part of the Simmons' estate, the part Jemma's father was proudest of because that was where the oldest trees grew. The immense beech they were standing right next to was supposed to be at least three hundreds years old and Fitz remembered entire afternoons spent with Jemma, Daisy and Barbara climbing in it every chance they got even though their mother kept repeating that young ladies shouldn't do that. Now, Fitz couldn't help thinking of a few other things a lady shouldn't do in this tree, or more accurately, right up against it. 

Smiling into the kiss, he started walking her backwards slowly until her back hit the straightest part of the trunk. At least, they'd be mostly hidden if someone else came by the same path.

"Do you want to see who can climb the highest?" she asked against his lips and he chuckled. 

"I'd love to but I have a very unfair advantage over you, don't you think?" 

She raised her eyebrows. 

"The fact that I'm wearing trousers and you're wearing a very expensive and delicate dress with hundreds of layers that could get caught in all those branches?" 

"Right," she conceded with a slight pout. God, he really hoped that wasn't the only thing she thought they could do now. "But if I wore trousers as well—"

"I would challenge you to climb this tree and show you no mercy," he cut her off, grinning. 

"Perfect," she replied. "Then what if _your hands_ caught in all those layers of skirt instead?" And with that she slid her hand in the hair at the back of his head and kissed him again, fiercely. Her lips and tongue tasted of sweet wine and raspberries and Fitz just couldn't get enough of it. He cupped her cheek and angled her head upwards so that he could wiggle his tongue against hers even better. She moaned into the kiss, the noise going straight to his groin and he pushed his body closer to hers. They were married now after all, there was no more reason for him to hide the burning desire he felt for his wife. She seemed to agree because her other hand descended to his rear and she squeezed it enthusiastically. His hips stuttered against hers in reaction, his cock coming to rest against her pelvis. She let out a low sort of noise in the back of her throat and broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling back slightly. "I thought you—"

"Don't stop!" she cut him off, pulling him back against her. "It's-Oh! It's rather nice."

Her eyes were dark and her chest was heaving rapidly and he recognized the signs of course. Well, with the right angle and sufficient force, he supposed he was hard enough to stimulate that mysterious little nub of flesh, even through her clothes. He thrust his hips experimentally once more and her eyes fluttered close. He did it once more, harder, and they both moaned. She blindly reached for his lips and bit him teasingly, spurring him on. His hand gripped her hip as his forehead fell against hers and he started moving his hips in earnest, his cock twitching with every one of her little mewls and whimpers. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his calf and on the next pass, she cried out as his cock must have hit that special spot at a better angle. He looked down at her chest, heaving so rapidly that it felt like her breasts could escape their containment with just one more push. God, he needed more. He'd been dreaming of this day for months and always imagined that he'd carry her to his bed the moment they were married, take her clothes off and make sure she wouldn't want to put them back on for days. It'd be easy to hike up her skirts now, undo his trousers and finally— No! It was beautiful here but she deserved a comfortable bed and, he hated to admit it, but Hunter was right. If there was one thing that everyone seemed to agree on, it was that if you wanted to give a woman pleasure, you needed to take your time. 

But there was one thing he knew would make Jemma very happy for now AND satisfy his need to feel more of her. He hiked her leg up higher and slipped his hand under her skirts.

"Fitz," she whispered breathlessly against his lips. 

He moved up her thigh and didn't hesitate to slide his hand over her tuft of curls and press one finger between her folds to find her hardened little nub. She whimpered and captured his lips again. She was so warm and wet and his finger easily started moving, drawing circles around it the way she'd liked so much the last time. She moaned into the kiss and he knew he had the right idea. In the meantime, with their bodies so close to each other, the back of his hand was rubbing his cock and Fitz felt delirious with lust. Feeling emboldened by her noises and the way she was hungrily pressing her tongue against his, he kept his thumb on her nub while he moved one finger down to find her entrance, slowly to give her all the time to stop him if she wanted to. But she only thrust her hips towards him and he pushed one finger inside. He started moving tentatively and her hips met his every movement with one of her own. It all felt so naughty and very not proper and his body seemed to appreciate it as much as his mind did. His cock was pressing painfully inside his trousers and threatening to burst with everyone of the noises she made. Finally, after a moment of this, she gasped and her hands and leg tightened their hold on him. Then, there was a fluttering around his finger as she broke the kiss and breathed out his name again and again. When her muscles relaxed, her head fell back and his hand moved up to hold her. Her maid must have spent hours doing her hair like this, it wouldn't do to let it get snagged by the uneven tree trunk. Especially when he had such lovely ideas about how to undo it himself later.

He looked down at her with her eyes closed in contented bliss and soft smile and was hit once more by how much he loved her. He would do this all day just to see this expression on her face and hear his name uttered in the midst of ecstasy.

He let her leg fall back down along with her dress, just in case, and her eyes fluttered open lazily.

"I knew you'd find ways to still be scandalous," she said and his smile widened.

"We're married now, you know. We're allowed to do this."

"Oh, is that right, Mr Fitz?"

"It is, Mrs Fitz."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, that's interesting because, although I haven't been the most avid reader when it came to books about etiquette and all the various duties of my sex, I really don't remember anything about hum... whatever you just did to me, being an accepted activity even amongst married couples."

"Of course, they won't give details," Fitz replied, feeling his cheeks grow hot, like talking about it was actually more scandalous than doing it. "But I'm fairly sure it's just considered part of intercourse. And that, we're supposed to do!"

"To make babies. I need to make you read more of my books if you think what you did might lead to babies. And anyway, we're really not supposed to do any of this outside of our bedroom."

"Are you really sure? Did they really specify where we're not supposed to do it?" he asked, grinning.

"Fitz! We're not even supposed to kiss, and holding my hand is just barely acceptable. And you know it." 

Or course, he knew it and of course he knew what they did was beyond scandalous. But that only made it even more exciting. And maybe Jemma was right, she did have a terrible influence on him. 

"I love you very much, you know," she said, straightening up and winding her arms around his neck. 

"And I love you even more," he replied before pecking her lips and pulling her into a hug. "Shall we go back now?" 

It must have been fifteen or twenty minutes already. Surely Jemma's mother was already looking for her everywhere. 

"Certainly not!"

One of her hands descended to his bum and she pulled him closer once more, making him groan. He'd been trying to think of very unpleasant things but with Jemma so close, it was nearly impossible and his cock was still painfully hard.

"Jemma…"

Her hands went for the button of his trousers, the back lightly brushing his erection, and even though he knew he should protest, he just didn't have the strength. Her hands were a little shaky when she pulled the flap down and set his erection free of the constraint.

"Jemma?" he repeated. God, it felt like he'd forgotten any other word from the English language. But it was still enough to make her look up at him with a wicked smile. Which both worried and reassured him. Because it meant her hands were only shaking from nervousness and excitement and not because she was doing something she felt obligated to do. And worried because, well, he knew how delightfully dangerous Jemma could be when she had that smile. 

"You've seen and touched a lot more of me than I of you and it is awfully unfair," she said as way of explanation and then her grip on him tightened and she started moving and Fitz didn't even pretend to protest. The feeling of her smaller, cold hand on his shaft felt fantastic and so different than when he... took care of it and he already knew he wouldn't last long, although…

"Am I doing alright?" she asked, her voice a little raspy. Fitz could apparently only let out garbled noises so instead, he chose to wrap his hand around hers to tighten her hold on his cock a little more. Jemma understood immediately and kept stroking faster and more firmly, her thumb rubbing the head maddeningly softly and Fitz's eyes fluttered closed in absolute bliss. He rested his hand on the trunk of the tree and his forehead on hers. She looked up and captured his lips, kissing him fiercely, her tongue tangling with his making him see stars and…

"Jemma, I'm going to…" he mumbled against her lips between two kisses. She quickened her pace and after a few seconds, his cock twitched and he released into her hand, groaning and whimpering in ecstasy. His orgasm was quick and intense and felt like a wave crashing over him. Jemma let out a surprised "oh" at the rush of fluid on her skin but still kept caressing him, prolonging his pleasure a few more delightful seconds. Fitz was too overcome with bliss to think properly but fortunately Jemma did, taking his handkerchief from his pocket to clean both her hand and his softening member. 

"Lovely," she said with a soft smile when he finally opened his eyes and looked at her.

His brows furrowed in confusion as he looked down. "It is?" 

She laughed lightly and pecked his lips. 

"Well, you've always known my interest for human anatomy so yes, I suppose it _is_ rather lovely, although I don't have another specimen to compare it with. But I actually meant your face when it's in midst of passion. And right after. You look very content and peaceful." 

She cupped his face delicately, like he was something precious, and rubbed the apple of his cheek with the pad of her thumb. The thumping of his heart was slowing down and with the sound of the leaves moving in the soft breeze, he did feel more peaceful than ever. He leaned into her touch and turned around slightly to kiss her hand and then her wrist, making her giggle as his lips grazed the sensitive skin there. 

Sighing, she wound her arms around his waist and rested her face on his chest. 

"We should probably go back now."

"Yes… or everyone will know what we've been doing," Fitz replied and Jemma giggled again before looking back up. 

"Fitz, we've been gone half an hour and we're newlyweds. Everyone already knows the kind of things we've been doing." 

Fitz felt his cheeks grow hot. 

"Oh god, you really think so?" 

She nodded. 

"But you said it wasn't proper to—"

"It's not. Doesn't mean it's not expected. Just smile and nod and enjoy seeing how everyone's acting like they don't know what's been happening." 

Fitz grinned as he pressed a kiss on top of her hair before letting her go. Everyone except Hunter though. And possibly Daisy and Barbara.

"You might want to…" she trailed off, looking down at the still open trouser's flap with a wicked smile, and his eyes grew wide before he quickly started doing the buttons up. He really must have been extremely relaxed for not having realized he was still very much on display. "I really enjoy the sight, my love, but still, you don't want to be _too_ obvious about what we were doing."

"Well, come on then, Mrs Fitz," he said as he offered his arm to her once they were both presentable. "The sooner we're back, the sooner we'll be able to leave."


	3. For Hours

The sun was getting close to the horizon when Mr and Mrs Fitz finally left for their new home. The carriage was loaded with Jemma's last belongings, the few books and things she couldn't part from even for a few days and hadn't been sent to Fitz's house over the past week with the rest of it. They said their goodbyes, although Jemma couldn't be too emotional about it when they'd be living a stone’s throw away, and then, they finally climbed into the carriage. Jemma snuggled as close as possible to her new husband and closed her eyes as he pressed kisses on top of her hair. She was fast asleep before they even reached the bridge. 

When she woke up, she was still moving but in Fitz's arms instead of the carriage and just passing by the drawing room she knew so well. 

"Fitz?" she asked, her voice still raw from sleep. 

"Don't worry, dear, you can close your eyes again," he said as he kept walking towards the stairs. "I'll carry you to your bed and you can sleep til morning." 

"You'll do no such thing!" 

Her voice was more assured and he stopped walking to look at her uncertainly.

"Or more accurately, you'll do it, but after you showed me my new house, and then you'll join me in this bed and finally ravish me properly." 

He raised his eyebrows.

"But you're exhausted, you can barely keep your eyes open." 

He was such a sweet, dear man but he obviously underestimated how much she desired him. No amount of tiredness could stop her from finally making love to her husband and seeing his beautiful naked form now that they were finally married _and_ alone.

"Nonsense, it was just a nap. Now put me down and show me my house." 

He did just as he was asked and once Jemma had smoothed down her dress, she took a step closer and, just because she could, kissed him ardently, without having to watch out for prying eyes and with just as much moaning as his answering kiss inspired in her. She thought she'd miss the scandalousness of all the kisses and touches they stole in the past months, but knowing Fitz was now officially hers gave her a completely different, but just as enticing, kind of excitement. 

When she broke the kiss, his eyes were much darker and his hand was gripping her hip tightly and Jemma smiled.

That was more like it. 

She raised her eyebrows and that seemed to get him out of his transe.

"Alright then, wife, let's show you the house."

He took her hand and started walking much faster than he did a moment before. 

"Over there are the kitchens, this is the dining room, behind is the living room, you already know our modest ballroom and-" He turned around and went back to the same same spot they'd started. "-that's the drawing room. I've already invited your sisters to come an join you for morning embroidery sessions. They didn't seem very enthusiastic," he added, grinning.

Those three would never stop teasing each other, Jemma thought, smiling fondly.

 

"And that's it for this floor, shall we go upstairs?" 

Jemma felt almost dizzy from the way he'd pulled her left and right so rapidly that she'd felt like a leaf in the wind. But she already knew these rooms very well and she absolutely approved of making this tour as brief as possible. 

"Yes, please!" she replied a little breathlessly. 

He grinned and held her hand tighter as he started walking her up the stairs as fast as her dress allowed it. 

He quickly showed her the two modest guest rooms and then his old bedroom. They shared a tender look then and didn't even have to exchange a word to know they both hoped it'd be soon occupied by their first child. And then he led her to the library. 

"I know you already know this room and you know that lots of these books had always been yours anyway, but look," he said as he led her to the back of the room.

He'd told her he'd been making room for her books already and she loved him for it, but there was in fact an entire section that had been freed for her and her heart melted, both at the thought of him working tirelessly to sort out all the many books in here, and at the expectant look on his face. Like she could be anything other than happy and touched by his sweet gesture. 

"If you need more room, I can make new bookcases, this wall is still empty and—"

She cut him off with a kiss. 

"Thank you, Fitz. I'm sure it'll be perfect." 

He smiled and took her hand as he led her out of the room. 

"Now let me show your room, it used to my mother's room, it's really nice and comfortable and you can see the sunrise behind the—"

"My room?" Jemma interrupted him, disappointment evident in her voice, and he stopped walking to look back at her. "I-I didn't think I'd need one. I thought you'd want me to sleep with you always. I understand if you don't, of course, but I just don't see a reason why not." 

His smile widened as he took her hand and led her the last few steps towards the door. 

"You cannot imagine how happy I am that you agree, or this would have been terribly embarrassing." 

She frowned for a second but then he opened the door and her eyes widened in amazement. There was just a small lamp on at the entrance of the room but it was enough to let her see everything. Jemma couldn't quite believe her eyes and wondered for a moment if she wasn't in fact still asleep and dreaming all this. There were two large desks. One was covered with Fitz's drawings, pencils and all kinds of tools but on the other, there were gorgeous glass beakers, utensils and several bottles she couldn't read the labels of in the dark but could only guess what they were. There were also bags and cases filled with all kinds of seeds and bulbs along with books she'd never seen before in his library. 

"Fitz," she whispered as she turned to him. His face filled with pride when he saw the happiness in her eyes. 

"I didn't really think you'd need another bed either so I took the liberty of making this our little workshop. Of course, you'll still have a dressing room for your dresses and coats and all your many bonnets, and other beds to sleep in if you're ever cross with me, but I thought this one, we could share." 

"Fitz, this is wonderful."

Her hands were itching to get closer and touch all of this to see what she could use it for and in the same time, she wanted to throw herself at her husband, hold him and kiss him and never let go. And so she found herself stuck in the middle. But he looked so excited to tell her everything that he barely noticed her attitude and kept talking. 

"You have your basic chemistry and botany books there. I could have asked you specifically what you needed but I wanted it to be a surprise. But we'll go to town and order more if you want. There's also your basic chemistry and botany equipment there. It's still quite modest but we'll buy new things whenever we need to and in the meantime, I think it should be enough to start working."

Before she could think about it, she was in front of and winding her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Her body had apparently decided what it wanted the most. She pushed up on her toes and he pulled her to him so tightly that they lost their balance and Fitz ended up hitting the wall behind him.

"I love you so much," she mumbled against his lips before diving back in for another kiss, pressing her tongue between his lips as he held the back of her head, making curls escape her intricate bun. They kissed for another long moment, their hands roaming freely over each other's body making Jemma's desire grow with each passing second. Before she let her need consume her completely, she managed to put her hands on his shoulders and push back just enough to break the kiss. "What you did, Fitz, I-I have no words for it and I really want you to tell me everything about it but—" 

"I know, I cannot wait any longer either," he cut her off before kissing her once more. She moaned when his lips left hers and moved down to her neck. He could leave as many marks as he wanted now, she was his in every sense of the word. And he was hers. 

She went for his cravat, and even though she couldn't see much of what she was doing, she managed to quickly undo the knot. She let it fall to the ground as she started on the buttons of his waistcoat. Fitz might be alright with only kissing what little skin was bare for now, but she wanted to finally touch him. Not just his face, his hands or his neck, she wanted to touch those shoulders she could feel rolling under her hands when he held her tight, feel his heart through nothing but his skin and well, she couldn't deny she really wanted to see how pretty his behind was without his trousers on. The waistcoat was easy work but she had only undone three buttons of his shirt when Fitz interrupted her, holding her tight across the waist and turning them around until she was the one pinned against the wall.

He didn't start kissing her again though. Instead he was looking at her with such love and tenderness and desire that Jemma felt her cheeks grow hot and her heart melt. 

"You're so beautiful," he said, cupping her face and gently grazing his thumb over the apple of her cheek. His fingers trailed down her neck then, tracing the shape of her shoulders before going further down, and she shivered in anticipation. He caressed the skin of her upper breast bared by her dress and he smiled wickedly when goosebump erupted all over. This was such sweet, sweet torture. He slid his fingers just under the neckline of her dress and then under her corset, slowly, until he found her already hardened nipple. He pinched it delicately before closing his hand around her breast and Jemma let out a shuddered breath. He was so tender and his hand so warm as he caressed her that her body arched up into his touch of its own volition. She moaned and his fingers tightened as he hungrily reattached his lips to the tender skin of her neck, kissing and biting and sucking as he went down towards the swell of her breast. The heat gathering in her belly was threatening to catch fire at any time and she was more than ready for the next step.

"Fitz?" she breathed out, and he reluctantly looked up, his eyes heavy lidded and dark. "Want to get me out of those clothes now?"

For a moment, he looked at her as if he hadn't understood at all. So a single breast was enough to render the smartest man she knew completely stupid? She was about to tease him about it but he finally moved before she could say a word. He bent down slightly, wound his arms around her and swept her off her feet. She squealed as she wound her arms around his neck and he walked them out of the room. He, not so gracefully, walked towards his bedroom, managed to somehow open the door, and finally let her down right next to the bed. Jemma took a quick look around. This used to be his father's old room but she was almost certain it couldn't have looked anywhere near this warm and alive back then. There were books and scrolls everywhere, and gone were the gloomy paintings of hunting parties Fitz had told her about so often and that given him nightmares. Now, all the paintings were of green hills, dramatic seasides and sheep peacefully eating in lush grassy fields. She could only guess those were all pictures of the Highlands. With its plump pillows and white sheets, the bed looked like one of those clouds you'd see on a sunny day, especially with the three oil lamps casting a warm, soft light in the room. Jemma wondered if— 

"Mrs Hudson left the wedding a little before we did to turn a few lights on so the house wouldn't look too gloomy when we came back," Fitz said before Jemma could ask the question. Jemma smiled. Mrs Hudson really was a sweet woman. "She proposed to stay to help you with your hair and your dress but I said I'd do it myself. Earned me a lot of cheek pinching and embarrassment but I'm still glad I did," he said, his voice lowering as his eyes trailed down her body, adding more fuel to the fire in her belly.

"So we're all alone?"

He nodded. Perfect.

"Well then," she said with more assurance than she really felt as she turned around to face away from him. "If you please, Mr Fitz?" 

His hands were shaking slightly when he started unbuttoning her dress and that reassured her somehow. Her impatience and desire for him had made most of her worries about this night disappear, but now that she was about to be fully naked in front of her husband for the first time, the heat in her belly was accompanied by a nervous twisting. When he reached the last button, baring her back and the top of her corset, nothing happened for a moment until he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"Maybe I should have asked Mrs Hudson to stay after all," he whispered in her ear and Jemma burst out laughing. There was no one else she wanted to share this with but her best friend.

"You've always had very agile fingers," she said, stretching her neck so that she could graze her lips against his. "I'm sure you'll handle it."

He held her and kissed her for another long moment, but eventually, their desire grew too intense and Fitz managed to free Jemma of her dress, corset and all the too many items of her attire, leaving her only in her chemise. Which Jemma found incredibly unfair. He'd taken his boots off while she was getting rid of her slippers but _he_ still had most of his clothes on. So she took his hand and pulled him to her, hastily untucking his shirt from his trousers before before taking care of the buttons. He tried to distract her by running his warm hands over her rear and back but she still pulled through and was soon pulling it over his head. She bit her lip at the lovely sight of this pale skin that was new to her and that her hands were itching to touch. 

So she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him on the bed. He seemed surprised by her strength but then she pulled her chemise over her head and his focus shifted entirely. There was so much desire and love and a hundred more things. It was overwhelming and it made her feel lightheaded, and at the same time, she never wanted him to stop looking at her that way.

She came to stand between his legs and his hands were on her in a heartbeat. The heat of his skin against her bare chest felt fantastic and she keened as he palmed her rear and pulled her even closer. She was a little taller in that position so she bent over to kiss him again, holding his face in her hands as her tongue slid between his lips to tangle with his. There was something especially exhilarating being the taller one for once, and being in control in a way. Her hands descended down his arms and back up to run her fingers over his shoulders and down his back. His muscles were deliciously tense and firm and god, his skin was so hot it made her wonder if he was all molten lava inside. 

He broke the kiss, panting against her lips and he pulled her back to him until his face rested between her breasts. 

"Jemma," he whispered against her skin before pressing one kiss there and then another to the side until his lips closed around her hardened nipple. She squeaked and then whimpered as he sucked on it and rolled his tongue around. She looked down and the sight was almost as erotic as the sensation and it sent a shiver down her spine, directly to her center. Maybe she was the one with molten lava inside after all. He changed sides and the pulsing between her legs intensified. Fitz had always been very smart and a fast learner but how could he be this good at pleasuring her so fast? If this felt so good, what was coming next had to be nothing short of spectacular.

"Fitz?" 

"Mmhm," he simply answered without looking up as he started kissing down her stomach and her belly until—

"Fitz!" she squealed as he pressed a kiss just above her folds, then pulled his head back up to look into his eyes. He was pouting.

"But I want to kiss you everywhere," he protested, and with his hands still kneading the flesh of her rear it was hard to focus and refuse him but she did her best.

"And I want you to, just… later. Or this is going to be all about me once more."

He nodded and she pushed him completely onto the bed. He grinned and moved back until he was in the center of the bed and she followed him on her hands and knees until she was hovering over him. Finally, he was all hers. She pecked his lips quickly and immediately started descending. She stopped a moment over that spot on his neck she knew was sensitive until he let out a very satisfying whimper. Then she moved down again, running her tongue on his collarbone, the hollow of his throat and down the line of his pectoral. His nipple was a dark shade of pink, almost like hers and she wondered if it was—

"Jemma," he whined, his voice deliciously low as she licked at the small nub of flesh. Interesting. She kept descending though, there'd be a thorough exploration of his body later but for now the pulsing between her legs wanted her to take his trousers off. He was incredibly warm and a little salty as she pressed her lips and tongue down his stomach and belly and his muscles tightened and fluttered as she got closer to the waistband of his trousers. And it was all lovely and completely delightful.

Finally she reached his trousers and, although she was tempted to tease him a little longer, she just couldn't wait to have him inside and being finally joined with him in just one more way. She straightened up and sat back on his thighs as she took care of the buttons of his trousers. He raised his hips and she pulled it along with his small clothes down his legs to throw it on the pile on the floor. She quickly moved back up to hover over him and press her lips to his, needing to see the love in his eyes one more time to calm her heart. 

"Is this alright?" she asked against his lips. "I read that men are supposed to be on top so if you—"

He cut her off with another kiss and his hand in her hair, making a few more curls escape her bun.

"Whatever works for you, my love," he whispered. "I will certainly not complain about the view," he added, his smile turning into a small grin as he grazed the skin of her breast once more. "Although…"

"What is it?" 

He followed her up until he was sitting as well and threaded his fingers through her hair until he found two pins and pulled them off. 

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," she replied, bowing her head down to help him. She'd always have her hair down if she had her say in it.

"God, how many of these are there in it? Aren't you afraid one of them will pierce your skull one day?"

She chuckled as she took the pins from him while he looked for the remaining ones still holding a few curls up. 

"Well, it certainly feels like it does!"

"Oh… my poor Jemma." 

When he had them all off, he ran his fingers through her hair and over her scalp one last time and she sighed as she closed her eyes. It made her skin tingle all over and as she relaxed, her hips fell back and her center rubbed against his erection. She rolled her hips and whimpered as the pulsing between her legs intensified. She was more than ready now. So she moved back slightly and opened her eyes again. His manhood somehow looked more impressive now that Fitz was completely naked, as it stood hard and red and definitely much bigger than the two fingers that had been enough to give her so much pleasure earlier. She took hold of it and Fitz trembled as she raised her hips and placed it at her entrance. She locked her eyes on his and descended on him slowly. There was a stretch and a slight burning sensation and then the pinch she'd heard so much about, that made her wince. 

"Jemma, are you alright? Do you want to stop?" 

His face was pure bliss already and she loved that he was still willing to stop for her.

"No, it's-it's not so bad… touch me?" 

He nodded and reached between her legs to find her nub of pleasure. He started rubbing his finger against it gently and she started feeling better almost instantly. Her muscles relaxed and she slid down his shaft all the way. The pinch and burn were fading away and she was able to focus on the new and much nicer sensation of being so full. She moved up and down tentatively and a soft moan escaped her lips. The friction was definitely very nice. 

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded and started moving, slowly and experimentally at first, until she found an angle that hit a sensitive spot inside and she started going faster. His breathing was getting heavier, almost synchronized with hers now, and his hands went to her hips, adding a little force to her movements that had her moaning out loud. The pulsing between her legs was getting stronger and every time she fell back on him, she could feel the tingling in her legs spreading more and more. Fitz was whimpering with every one of her movements as well and his hips started bucking up into her.

"Oh god, Fitz," she cried out. She fell forward, her hands resting lightly on his chest as she kept bouncing over him. She couldn't help grinning at the way Fitz seemed fascinated by the swaying of her breasts. His eyes met hers after a moment though and he grinned back, raising his eyebrows in a way that seemed to mean "Well, what did you expect?" 

She straightened up again to find that sweet angle again and she reached for Fitz's hands to keep herself upright. He understood immediately and laced his fingers through hers as he carried some of her weight so she could carry on her hard, fast pace. All her skin was tingling and her muscles were tensing and she, she…

The muscles inside clenched around his cock and her orgasm crashed over her like a wave on a stormy day. She cried out his name and burst out laughing out of intense pleasure and surprise and exhilaration. It was the same wonderful sensation as the last few times and at the same time, it was completely different. Being joined with him when she came undone was the best sensation Jemma thought she ever experienced, so intense that she didn't even have words for it. She was so caught up in her own pleasure that it took her by surprise when Fitz shot up and turned them around. He gave a slow, deep thrust of his hips and she moaned as she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Alright?" he asked. 

"Oh, god, yes!" she replied as she pulled him closer and hooked her legs around his thighs. 

He started moving again then, quickly picking up the frantic pace she'd been following earlier and Jemma mewled with pleasure at how delightfully naughty it felt. The angle wasn't quite as nice this way but she could feel the heat of his skin and his intoxicating smell as he writhed and panted against her ear. His lips attached to her neck, he started moving even faster. He kept mumbling her name again and again between kisses until finally, he froze for a second, then thrust inside her once, twice more and groaned as he released, the pulsing of his cock and rush of fluid feeling strange but rather satisfying somehow. 

"I love you," he said when he was completely spent, then went lax against her, and she laughed as she wound her arms and legs around him to maintain their connexion a little longer.

Finally, after a time, he moved off of her and rolled to the side, pulling her with him to rest again his chest, his arm possessively wound around her shoulder.

"Can I consider all those lovely little noises you made as confirmation that your worries about tonight have been definitely crushed?" he asked against her hair, his voice still low and deliciously breathless.

She giggled as she kissed his chest. She felt giddy and lightheaded, like when she'd had an extra glass of wine. 

"You can. I definitely didn't have to think of a nice, quiet meadow while you were making love to me."

"Thought so."

She wanted to roll her eyes at his declaration but she felt just as smug about the way she made him lose control and let out those incredibly arousing animalistic noises as he moved within her and finally peaked. 

She stretched all the muscles in her body once more then relaxed against him before lazily rolling away and out of bed, ending up on slightly shaky legs. Fitz was pouting in adorable confusion when she looked down at him. 

"Now tell me about all that wonderful equipment you bought," she said, tilting her head towards the other room. She felt exhausted and sleepy but at the same time, her brain was buzzing with excitement and she knew she'd never be able to sleep so soon.

Fitz let out a long wistful sigh before rolling out of bed as well. For a moment, she felt flustered to be in the presence of a naked man, but then she remembered that she was fully naked herself and that the man in question was her husband who'd just made love to her and she, instead, took this opportunity to better study his form. She'd been too distracted by her lust earlier to notice how nicely his hips bones stood out or how all this time spent on horseback had developed the long muscles in his thighs. The human body really was a wonderful thing and her husband was so much better than any anatomy book with his soft pale skin to bind it all together. Why it was proper etiquette to keep it all hidden most of the time, she would never understand. 

"Well, to begin with," he said as he took her hand and started leading her towards the door. "There are all those new books but most importantly, there's—"

He cut himself off as he bent over, grabbed her about the waist and lifted her up. She squealed as he walked back to the bed and let her fall rather ungracefully before joining her and trapping her between the mattress and his own body. 

"Well there's this," he said as he stretched his arm and grabbed a pillow to place it under her head. "It looks like an ordinary pillow but I want you to notice how plump and soft it really is. Then there's this blanket," he added, taking it from where it still lay neatly folded at the end of the bed and wrapping them hastily around them both. "Pure Scottish wool made in the colors of my ancestor's clan and, of course, there's—"

"Fitz!" she cut him off with her hand on his mouth. 

He gave her a very unconvincing apologetic look and she took her hand away. He bent over to kiss her lips then rolled over, pulling her with him so she was pressed against his side. He was still impossibly warm and had that delicious smell about him. 

"Can I get just a few more minutes, or hours, of just basking in the presence of my new, beautiful, and very naked, wife before I show her all this gorgeous scientific equipment and she loses all interest in me?"

Jemma chuckled as she straightened up on her forearms to look down at him. His curls were an absolute mess, maybe even worse than hers must be and his eyes seemed to be sparkling with the same fire and passion he'd shown earlier. If she had a say in it, he'd never be allowed to look different than he did at this moment.

"I'll never lose interest in you, silly. As long as you keep being naughty and improper, and climb my balcony to steal kisses and sunrises."

"Actually, it might be really difficult because there's no lattice or asperity on the wall I can use to—"

"Metaphorically of course," she cut him off. "About the balcony only. I _really_ want you to be properly naughty and steal more than kisses from me."

"Oh god… So now, I have to be happy to make your sister jealous AND naughty to keep you interested in me. That sounds like a little too much for one man, I don't know if I—"

He was cut off by her lips and she proceeded to prove it really wasn't too much for _this_ man.

-0-0-0-

"Cold," Fitz mumbled into the pillow before lazily turning his face towards her. Jemma grinned as she looked at his sleepy face. She'd learned another thing about her best friend and husband today. He was a very heavy sleeper and apparently not the most graceful person first thing in the morning.

"Good morning," she said lightly, and he just groaned some more. 

"Why are you wearing clothes?" 

"Because I've been up for an hour already. But you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up."

"Right. More importantly, why are you wearing clothes but I'm not wearing any while the covers are pulled all the way down to my ankles?"

Her lips pulled up into a wide smile as he rolled on his back. She tilted her head to the side. The human body truly a wonderful thing, she thought once more before affecting a more serious expression.

"We fell asleep before you could show me all this beautiful equipment and I wasn't sleepy anymore."

His brows furrowed.

"So I decided that I would start with anatomy instead of botany," she explained and turned the notebook she was holding around so that Fitz could see what she'd been drawing for the past hour. 

"Jemma!" 

He looked flustered and kind of horrified, which she found vexing. She didn't have much musical talent but she always thought she had a keen eye and her renderings of all the muscles of his backside were very good if she said so herself. 

"They all look very nice but I must say I especially like your gluteus maximus. It's fascinating how firm it remains even when it's completely relaxed. Much firmer than mine has ever been. I wonder if it's one of those inherent differences between men and women or if it's just because it's very unladylike to ride a horse and have any kind of exercise. Oh!" she cut herself off, her mind buzzing with ideas. "I could experiment on this, go on long walks and long rides with you and see if—"

"Jemma," he repeated plaintively. "Is that really what my life is going to be like now? Waking up cold and naked and becoming a subject of one your experiments?" 

"I'm afraid so," she replied with a mock apologetic smile before putting her notebook and pen on the side table and turning around to lie down next to him, petting his chest lovingly. "Science and nakedness, Fitz. What is there to complain about?" 

"The coldness part of it?"

"What if I promise to warm you up every time you get cold because of me?" 

He pretended to think for a moment before pulling her on top of him. 

"Alright then. Nakedness, science and you. Sounds rather perfect actually."

She beamed before pecking his lips.

"It does. Doesn't it?"

"It should have been our vows, you know. I swear to love you, protect you, and do science with you in the nude while you keep me warm with even more nakedness."

She burst out laughing. 

"I don't think Vicar Woodsworth would have liked that. Or my mother."

"That's too bad really…" 

"But I'll still hold you to it though."

"I very much hope so. Starting now?" 

Jemma hesitated for a moment. It was late already and breakfast was waiting for them in the dining room.

Oh well, she would only be a newlywed once. 

She reached towards the end of the bed, grabbed the wooly blanket and brought it back over them both. Jemma couldn't wait to start their new life together, discover the world with him and start a family, but for just a little longer, she only wanted him, here and now, in their own little world.


End file.
